Park Slides
by bellakitse
Summary: They should probably be keeping an eye on his little sister, but the slide was just so convenient... *PuckRachel Drabble meme*


Title: Park Slides

Category: Glee

Ship: Rachel/Puck

Genre: Romance/Family

Word Count: 1057

Summary: They should probably be keeping an eye on his little sister, but the slide was just so convenient...

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters.

PuckRachel Drabble meme: _They should probably be keeping an eye on his little sister, but the slide was just so convenient... Pic HERE._ – Sarcastic_Fina

His Ma loves his girlfriend, like _loves _his girlfriend. He wouldn't be surprised if she disowns him one day and just plain adopts Rachel. She confirms this to him one day when he comes home pissed because he's gotten into a fight with her over some ridiculous Glee thing.

"I love you, Noah, but if that girl breaks up with you I'm removing you from this family and adding her." His mother points at him with a wooden spoon as she cooks. "One way or another, that girl is going to be my daughter, either in-law or as Sarah's big sister, you take your pick."

His traitor sister pipes in with a 'yeah!' because if his Ma loves Rachel and he loves Rachel, which he does in a 'he's going to marry and have pretty Jewish babies with her' way…his sister worships Rachel.

They had a rough start for about five seconds when he introduces them and Sarah stares at her with a classic Puckerman 'who the fuck are you' look which Rachel answers with a silent look of her own. She knows how to handle all the Puckerman's; Sarah is no exception and from then on Sarah is Rachel's shadow. And while he's happy the brat like her future sister-in-law, it seriously cuts into their make-out sessions when Sarah walks into his room time and time again to ask Rachel questions.

He whines and pouts. He's embarrassed to admit that Rachel always stops them to answer Sarah and spend time with her.

"Noah, be nice to your little sister." She reprimands him and he glares at the little pest as she smirks at him behind Rachel's back and then smiles angelically when Rachel looks at her again. Rachel is charmed but he isn't fooled. His sister is trying to steal his girlfriend.

He realizes that she has in a way because he has Rachel under him one Sunday afternoon, moaning softly in his ear, her hands gripping his hawk as he sucks on her neck when Sarah walks in, just blinks at the position she finds them in and then proceeds to ask Rachel if she can take her to the park. The really messed up part of it is that Rachel nods happily and tells Sarah to go put on her shoes while they get ready themselves.

He gapes down at her as she pushes his arm and slides from under him. "Seriously, Noah, your sister is only little once and she wants to spend time with you, in a few months we'll be in New York and you'll miss the times you didn't spend with her."

"Baby…"

"Besides," she says as she kisses him softly. "We have the rest of our lives to fool around."

He agrees only because of what she says, the fact that she knows that they are going to be together forever. It's nice to know he's not the only one who knows this.

Sarah walks a few feet ahead of them as they walk to the neighborhood playground and she breaks into a run towards the monkey bars when they get there. In seconds, she's hanging upside down, swinging, happy that the park is mostly empty and she has free reign of the playground.

"Careful, Sarah," Rachel calls out worried and then looks up at him as she sits at the end of the slide to keep close to the little girl. "You Puckerman are way too fearless, our kids are going to give me grey hairs."

He smiles down at her as he leans down and kisses her. "Our kids are going to be _badasses_." He whispers against her mouth.

She laughs in response, her hands on his neck as she pulls him down. He pushes her back until she's laying on the slide and he's over her just as he had been in his bedroom. He holds on to the sides of the slide because he knows that if he touches her, the chances of them getting arrested for indecent exposure are high, sister or no sister. Instead, he just enjoys kissing her slowly as she holds his face in her hands. He hums against her mouth as she opens hers, their tongues dancing with each other. He feels warm all over and he knows it's not just from the spring sun on his back.

"I love you." She whispers between wet kisses.

And he tells her he loves her, too.

"Noah, can you stop slobbering on Rachel for one second, geez!" His little sister screams from the monkey bars, hoping off. "You're always hogging her!"

"She's my girlfriend, midget!" He yells back.

"She's my sister!" Sarah yells back, now closer to them. "Rachel said!"

"Listen, brat…"

"Enough!" Rachel breaks them up with a chuckle. "And they say only children don't know how to share."

"She started it." He points out and he cringes when Rachel gives him a look.

"Really, Noah? Really?"

He sighs at the tone. The 'you're being childish right now' tone.

Rachel turns to Sarah. "Sarah, go play on the swings, we'll be there in a second."

They watch her go and Rachel turns to him.

"So, I don't like to share you," he shrugs. "Even with my sister."

She rolls her eyes playfully but pecks him on the lips and gives him a hug.

"Just tell me that the main reason you love me is not my family." He jokes, looking down at her.

"No," she shakes her head. "Your body."

He smirks. "Okay, that I'm okay with."

"Good." She smiles. "Now go make up with your sister."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He mumbles as he walks over to Sarah. He can feel Rachel's gaze on them as he kneels before his sister. He can feel her smile when Sarah starts laughing with him and gets off her swing to hug him. He ruffles up her hair laughing when Sarah swats his hand away and demands he push her. He gets behind his little sister, pushing her higher and higher and he looks out at Rachel who is watching them with a soft look.

He wonders if she's picturing the day when he'll push their daughter on the swings, too. He hopes she is because he is. He also hopes when that day comes she'll still make out with him on the slides.


End file.
